The Beauty and The Tragedy
by Janelle6456
Summary: This is a VioletxDash, so don't read if you don't like the pairing! This is mainly about them both
1. Chapter 1

**Kay so I watched the Incredibles last night and this idea (weird) idea popped in my head, and I decided to write it down- since there are very few fanfics about this pairing- Violet and Dash, thought I'd write one. Maybe this is just my evil side taking over but yea, feel free to enjoy and review? For chapter one it takes place four years later after the whole Syndrome and his robots attacking town and they saving the town.**

**One**

"He never came did he?," Dash said raising his eyebrows in disbelief when he saw Violet in her jeans and blouse outside of the school- the spring dance was inside and Violet was sitting down alone on a stone bench.

Violet had her head down and tried hard not to cry.  
"Go Ahead-make fun of me," She said softly, she knew that Dash had his date.  
"I'm not going to-this time," He said, and sat next to her-watching her carefully as she stared at the ground.

"You can leave now- Sherrie's waiting for you," Violet said, Sherrie was a blondeheaded girl who was Dash's date to the Spring dance.

"Sherrie can wait- she'll probably go with someone else," Dash finished for her- and it was true, Sherrie wasn't that kind of girl who goes sits on a bench alone when her date stands her up.

It had begun to rain, Dash and Violet were getting wet- Violet didn't seem to care- all she did was replay the scene in her head when Tony was dancing with Brianna Hayes and denied that he was supposed to go with Violet-how everyone stared at Violet as if she were a freak-

Dash picked up Violet-one arm on the back of her knees the other on her back, and he super speeded to their home.

"Thanks Dash,"Violet whispered as she saw Tony through the cafeteria door\window talking and laughing with Brianna Hayes.  
-*-*-*-*

**So that basically is chapter one- dont ask why the heck i wrote that, but I guess I wanted to try something new- anyways, follow fav or review? Second chapter will be uploaded either today since I have nothing to do or tommorrow-probably tommorrow-thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well** I guess I still wanted to try something new and I kinda still want to write this, so here's chapter Two. This chapter is a year after the Syndrome, so we're going back in times because it would just be confusing if I continued from the last chapter because then you'd wonder how the heck did they get together when'd this happen? So yea, chapter two.**

Two

Dash ran to the dinner table and sat down faster than lightning. Bob Parr laughed at him walking with Helen.

"So sport, anything happened today at school?" Bob asked, and Dash shrugged. "I beat the ninth graders in a race!," he exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling- he remembered how the ninth graders were all pissed at him and saying he cheated and bla bla bla.

"Violet! Jack Jack! Time for dinner!," Helen yelled as she made her arm flex to dishes in order to serve them at the table.

Suddenly, Violet appears with Jack Jack and she smiles-  
She was wearing her usual headband but this time in a ponytail and a blue t-shirt with shorts and sneakers.

They all sat on the table, Dash digging in as usual, but Violet was the only one who wasn't eating- instead smiled to herself and played with her food. Finally, Helen caught up.

"Anything special happened today honey?," She asked Violet as Bob and Dash chowed down their food. Sometimes Helen wondered how a boy could eat so much and run alot afterwards.

"Well, uhm," Violet smiled but blushed, pushing her peas to the side of the plate with her fork. Dash noticed her behavior and listened carefully.

"Tony and I are dating," She blurted out.

It was as if a bomb fell in the house.  
"What?!," Dash exclaimed, dropping his fork-  
"Date?!," Bob yelled, stopped chewing his food but swallowed and stared at Violet. Helen laughed.

"Violet you're too young to date-you're barely 15! You can date when your at _least_ 30," Her dad said,but Helen then dragged him to the kitchen to have a little 'talk'

Dash didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable having Violet date that boy Tony- but why? It wasn't as if they'd do stuff...it's not as if they'll marry and he'll have to watch-

"So Tony asked you out that's what you're saying," Dash said raising an eyebrow.  
Violet blushed even more and nodded-she looked down for a second and when she looked up Dash was already gone.

XXX

Dash didn't quite understand why he was feeling anger- particulary at Tony-  
He was running around the city fast-faster than ever before- the more anger he had the faster he ran. All he thought about was Violet-

"Whoaa," Dash stopped completely- why did all of a sudden did he care? Usually he just teased her and made fun of her probably socked her-okay maybe not the last part.

"What's wrong with me," He muttered as he ran back home where Helen was waiting.

"Where have you been young man? Hey, listen to me!," But Dash felt as if he didn't care about anything anymore- he noticed how there was no Violet anywhere- and Bob was sulking in the living room staring at the clock.

"Where'd Violet go?," He asked hesitatntly, not really wanting to know.  
"She went out with a date-," He actually spat the word-"With Tony," Dash felt fire build up inside him, and for that night he went to his room early.

He waited and waited until he heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs- he glanced at his clock, it was 10:00 PM.

Violet was out this late? He wondered, then wondered why she was this late.  
And anyway why did he care?!  
Grumbling, he tried going to sleep but found it impossible

**Follow? Review?**


End file.
